Handles are useful in many areas of work and play making the task of using a device easier and more efficient. Handles, however, can create problems as well. Stepping on a rake with a handle is good for comedic relief but can be painful. In many businesses rakes, for example only and not by way of limitation, are provided for the proper maintenance of a facility. Again for example only and not by limitation, sand rakes are provided on golf courses to properly maintain the sand trap after use. The state of the art is to leave the rake on the ground, preferably but not reliably, next to the sand trap for use by the next victim of an errant shot. Sometimes the rough is so high the rake disappears and other times rakes left unattended are unseen by maintenance personnel mowing the course and are run over and damaged or destroyed. This increased cost is not a welcome event.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that, among other things as described more fully hereafter, removes the possibility of loss or destruction of handles and that is easy to install, maintain and re-locate if desired and as needed.
It therefore is, inter alia, an object of this invention to provide a handle holder device for holding a handle in an easily accessible manner, that is easy to install and maintain and is economical.